


First Kiss

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus





	First Kiss

The older ones were pairing off now. True, they were out of school, but they were his generation - his own friends rather than the ones who had followed Voldemort since before he was born. Lucius was with Narcissa. Rodolphus was enamoured with Bellatrix, her sister. There would be no one for him, he knew. No one said a word, had ever said a word, ever, but he knew he was half-blood. Who would want him?

He scrupulously avoided the mistletoe, hung cheerfully and almost coyly about the manor. It was not to avoid being kissed. It was to avoid the sense of emptiness when no one kissed him, even when they were invited, even summoned by the white berries. There was no one for Abraxas either, and that comforted him a little. He was not the only one alone.

But that night, as he was bending his leg to climb up into his bed, there was a voice at his ear. They were all staying the night after the party. "Severus."

Just his name, and he turned.

A hand was at his chest, pushing him to the wall. Confused, he moved with it. It was not rough, just decisive. And it was gentle. Rabastan. What? He just looked at his eyes, trusting, waiting to see: What?

The older boy kissed him then, on the lips, but with a strange chasteness. His lips were gentle as well; his mouth did not open. It was almost like shaking hands, but closer, softer, more personal. It was more complex. It was complex but uncomplicated, without implication.

Severus looked back at Rabastan after, his own lips smiling naturally. This was the second time the older boy had given him this contact when he wanted it, despaired of it. It was welcome but unasked. He had never asked. His chest was still pinned beneath the big hand, its fingers curling a little in his nightshirt now. What?

Rabastan released him and gestured above his head.

"Mistletoe. I didn't mean to..." Severus didn't know what to say. Was it just because...

"I did. I put it there."

How odd. Severus' stomach felt so warm, suddenly...


End file.
